


Safety First

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [97]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'In The Storm'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 46





	Safety First

"*safety first bro. or we no go!" Fresh sang out looking at the portal that leans to AfterTale their home universe.  
  
The ERROR had no memories of this place before becoming what he was today. After Fresh realized that he was his beloved Geno. v2, he fought to bring him home.

  
  
Bruised and battered the pair went to After Tale where he met with Geno. There was something there. Error knew who he was and memories flickered over his mind's eye but he could never catch them enough to stay.  
  
In the end Error just became good friends with the bloody glitch. A long while after he calls Geno 'brother' and much much later also calls Fresh bro, or 'lit' bro'. But he would never say this when others were around.

  
  
"*safety first my hash!" Error snaps glaring at the codes that made out the seal around his home universe. "'hash'?" he pauses suddenly the glares at the grinning Fresh, "stop that radhole!"  
  
"*ya know broski. i notice that ya only swear when ya know i'm about." Fresh says with a smirk, "do ya do that just to play with me?"  
  
"*what? no! tch. shut it. ya son of a glitch!" Error snap back at him, turning to the codes once more, "tch."  
  
"*ya know..." Fresh starts softly, and he was not using any slang for a while now, which made Error nervous.  
  
"*hate it when ya start with 'ya know'." Error growls out but Fresh went on.  
  
"*if ya think about it. i am a son of a glitch." Fresh said looking at the codes too.  
  
"*ya came from after tale sans like me." Error points out, "after sans is not the glitch. he's just a little broken."  
  
"*yeah. but you and genbro. ya souls came from the after tale and ya bodies at glitches." Fresh continues with a hum, "but only my bodies came from that after sans. not my soul."  
  
"*what are ya getting at?" Error asks glancing away from the code to frown at Fresh, who was still looking at the many ones and zeros.  
  
"*geno v.2." Fresh mumbles lightly, making Error glitch at his old title, "when i was born. geno life me to rot or melt."  
  
"*geno was a little insane back then. his plans failed again." Error says not knowing where that came from, his mind seemed to give the answer so he files this new information away, "he's not like that anymore."  
  
"*nah. ya right. great bro. or uncle. hehe." Fresh says glances at Error quickly and then looking back down.  
  
"*uncle?" Error says in confusion, he moves away from the code.  
  
"*well. ya know i get a soul container right. just nothing inside." Fresh explains removing his glasses to reveal his left eye when the tiny purple SOUL, the same of a half-grown souling, sat inside.  
  
"*so? geno said i gave ya some of my soul essences. and ya started moving." Error said looking lost at the moment, all thoughts of the trapped Geno was gone.

  
"*ya did more than that." Fresh continues with a small smile, "ya mess with the codes. both your's and mine. ya took my melting form and turned them in fossils and ya took my soul into your's and managed to turn me into a brew."  
  
A sudden chill run came Error's spine.  
  
"*i was born. not by the glitching after. but by you." Fresh says looking at the code, but staring at Error from the corner of his socket, "ya raised me as ya own in the save screen. showed me how to pass through the files and into other worlds. taught me everything ya know. you may have gotten. but i'll always remember ya. daddy-o"

  
  
Error had crashed.

  
  
Fresh sighs and replaces his glasses, waiting for his father to come a to.

  
Error REBOOTs and glares at Fresh.

  
  
"*daddy-o is from the 60's not the 80-90's." Error told him suddenly, making Fresh blink at him. Fresh grins and then laughs wildly, until tears ran down his face.  
  
"*what a strange son i raised." Error mumbles, aloud making Fresh stop and stare at him.  
  
"*can i call ya dad or pops?" Fresh suddenly says his whole face became from of emotion, making Error sweat slightly.  
  
"*dad is fine. only when we're only. got it." Error told him firmly, his voice turning to static. But Fresh could understand static and grins at him boldly.

  
  
The VIRUS hugs the ERROR causing him to let out a glitchy scream.  
  
When the scream ends, a single hand moves around Fresh's back and pats him gently.


End file.
